Sacrifice a Burning Leaf
by Aincrad's Incarnation
Summary: Maito Dai would do anything for his son. And he has too, against the odds. Dai must do what needs to be done to protect the leaves, even if that means one burns.


Maito Dai, genin of Konohagakure no Sato, frowned as he raced through the trees. He had a feeling his son was in danger. Dai had to get there before it was too late.

The sounds of metal screeching reached him. The genin whipped towards the area, landing in a nearby tree. On the ground, Ebisu, Shiranui Genma, and his son faced a ferocious foe.

The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Each A-rank or higher, the Swordsmen as a whole were one of the most powerful organizations that had ever existed.

And it was up to Maito Dai to protect his son from these monsters of shinobi.

"Step away from my son!" Dai declared, landing on the ground in front of his son's genin team.

 ** _Some want to say hope is lost see me stand alone_**

 ** _I can't do what others may want otherwise I'll have no home_**

 ** _So for now leave your hands held high_**

 ** _Hear this song of courage long into the night._**

It was dark. It was raining. And a genin would fight a foe greater than all others before...

 _I was never right for the hero type of role_

 _I'll admit it_

 _With my heart shivering in fear I see today reflected in each past tear_

"Run, Gai. Live on! Remember to protect your loved ones! Fan your flames of youth and never falter.

It was darkening, and a rain began to fall.

Gai had tears emerging. "TOU-SAN! NO!"

Ebisu and Genma grabbed the genin and began to flee. In moments, there was no sound in the clearing.

 ** _Battles are fought by those with the courage to believe_**

 ** _They are won by those who find the heart_**

 ** _Find a heart to share_**

 ** _This heart that fills the soul will point the way to victory_**

 ** _If there's a fight then I'll be there, I'll be there_**

 _Even so, it has been calling the heavens to me..._

 _Once in my dreams I rose and soared_

 _No matter how I'm knocked around_

 _Or beaten down_

 _I will stand up restored_

Hoshigaki Kisame began to laugh. "You a genin, thinl you can take on the Seven Swordsmen of Kirigakure no Sato?"

Dai smiled, a tight, grim smile. "I know so."

Zabuza stiffened and Ringo AMeyuri began to fly forward, but it was too late.

"KAIMON, KAI! KYUMON, KAI! SEIMON, KAI! SHOMON, KAI!"

And then Ameyuri was upon him, before being slammed out of the way. She collided with a tree trunk, and lay on the ground, unseeing, unmoving.

"TOMON, KAI! KEIMON, KAI! KYOMON, KAI!"

And then Dai rushed them.

Jinpachi Munashi smirked. "That won;t be enough to-URK!"

In the time he had been talking Dai had covered the distance."Morning Peacock!"

The man's chest cavity imploded. "Katsu!" was his final word.

Dai was sent flying back from the explosion. He was shaking now.

"SHIMON! KAAAAI!"

Nagareboshi ga matataku 

Sekai wa umarekawaru 

Yozora no makuake o mita nara

As the shooting stars flicker, 

The world will be born once more 

And once I see the curtains rise across the night sky, then, surely..

Mayowazu ni ima mujun darake no sekai o sono te de uchihanate

Akai namida de oowareta kanashimi o sotto sotto dakishimete!

Dai swiftly closed the distance. The remaining five swordsmen tightened their ranks.

Kuriare Kushimaru stepped forward. Nuibari, the Needle Sword, whistled through the air. Dai was moving at one hundred times hisown power, and moved closer.

"Hirudora! The Daytime Tiger!"

Kushimaru's eyes widened before the air exploded.

"Four left... It's almost over." Dai whispered.

Akebino Jinin, proud of his sword's offensive capabilities, moved in to end it. "Kabutowari will taste your blood. Prepare to DIE!"

The Eternal Genin turned.

"Night Guy," he breathed.

And then the swordsman was nothing.

The remaining members fled.

 _ **Kimi ga egaita mirai no sekai wa itsuka no sora ni michibikarete**_

 _ **Donna yume kasanete itsuwaru koto no nai ano hikari wo**_

Dai collapsed to the ground, staring at the sky.

"Goodbye, Gai... I loved you. Ja ne-"

His eyes saw no more.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK

A/N

This is a scene from canon, I just wrote it as I thought it should have happened. Sad, though...

The songs used were "Courage" by Manowar; "Crossing Field" by LiSA; "courage" by Tomatsu Haruka; "Ignite" by Eir Aoi; and I do not own any of them.

R&R!


End file.
